


A Little Matchmaker

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, Single Parent/Teacher, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz is a single father to a daughter, and Bastion is that daughter’s teacher. Chazz keeps walking Madeline in and out of the classroom every day, but it’s not just his overprotective paternal instincts making him do that. [ From a Tumblr prompt. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kinda wanted to write something like this for a while now. Chazz’s daughter is named Madeline because I thought ‘Madeline Princeton’ had a nice ring to it. Also, Chazz’s late wife isn’t named, so you can imagine anyone you want in that role.

Chazz knew Madeline was getting too old to be personally walked in and out the classroom every morning and afternoon. She was eleven years old, for God’s sake, she could take care of herself in these situations! Plus, she _was_ a Princeton, so she was naturally strong-willed and ambitious, and had never stood for anyone bullying her. She didn’t _need_ her father babying her.

But something kept Chazz from staying out of that classroom.

“Papa, do you like Mr. Misawa?” Madeline asked one day, as Chazz walked her out of her classroom.

Bastion Misawa was Madeline’s teacher. He was tall, British, handsome… not to mention kind and intelligent.  When Chazz would go into the classroom, Bastion would always give him a small smile and a wave that warmed the shorter male’s heart. Not to mention, he looked even better than usual while wearing reading glasses, which Chazz had seen one day when he’d ‘accidentally’ left his keys in the classroom.

Chazz had heard some of the mothers of kids in the class talking about how good-looking he was, and on the inside, Chazz agreed. When he heard them speaking about such things though, he simply rolled his eyes.

“Why would you think that?” Chazz asked, his pale cheeks flushing red slightly.

“Well, you always come into the classroom when I told you I don’t need you to.” Madeline frowned up at her father.

“That’s parenting, Madeline.” Chazz frowned right back. Due to losing his parents and being treated badly by his older brothers, Chazz had become a bit overprotective. Even he knew he was taking it a bit over the line with this.

“Is staring at Mr. Misawa’s butt part of being a parent too?” The raven-haired girl said with a small smirk. She could be so cheeky sometimes!

Chazz stopped in his tracks, his face going beet red. “W-what? I never did such a thing!”

“I saw you, Papa!” Madeline giggled, looking at her father’s flushed face. “He was bending over to pick something up off the floor and you spaced out for at least a minute!”

“I can’t believe my own daughter thinks I’m a pervert!” The poor father was so embarrassed that his little girl had seen him do such a thing.

“I don’t think that, I just think you have a crush.” the girl said.

“What do you know about crushes?” Oh God, Chazz couldn’t stand the idea of his baby having a crush on someone. She was still so young!

“I’ve seen my friends have crushes, and people on TV too. It means you wanna hug and kiss and hold hands with them!” Madeline smiled. “And sometimes, look at their butts. You look at Mr. Misawa’s butt when you come to class, so you must have a crush on him!”

“You say some funny things…” Chazz shook his head. Sure, she was right, but he could never admit that!

“You should ask Mr. Misawa to be your boyfriend! Then you could get married… and then he could be my teacher and my dad! How cool would that be?”

“I-I barely know him, and you’re already planning our wedding?!” Why was he getting so flustered over his daughter’s silly fantasy?

“Well, he should come over for dinner and you guys can talk! I’ll help you make the food and everything!” Madeline really seemed to be getting her hopes up about this. “I know he loves vegetables, so we could make some salad and stuff!”

“Ew, now I’m kinda regretting liking him… what is he, a rabbit?” Ugh. Chazz hated vegetables. He always made sure Madeline ate hers, though, even if the sight of them made him feel sick. He only wanted the best for his daughter’s health, after all.

“So you admit it? You have a crush on him?” She looked absolutely elated at this sudden accidental confession. “Does that mean you’ll ask him over?”

Chazz sighed. “Madeline, you know I’ve never dated, since…”

“Since Mama died, I know. But you should be happy, Papa.” Madeline’s mother, and Chazz’s wife, had died when Madeline was just a baby, but she knew how much he’d loved her. She didn’t need to see the two together, she just knew. “And seeing Mr. Misawa always makes you look so happy. Imagine how happy you’d be if he lived with us?”

“You’re really getting ahead of yourself.”

“Papa, please. Give him a chance.” The small girl begged. She knew her father could never say no to her.

He sighed. “Ugh, fine. I’ll ask him to dinner tomorrow, but only because you’re begging me to do it!” Chazz was lying through his teeth, and Madeline knew it. She smirked again.

“You know, he’s probably still in the classroom. You can ask him now.”

“…Fine.” Chazz pouted, and Madeline cheered. “Don’t get your hopes up, he might not even say yes.”

“Oh, don’t be so sure, Papa…” she said softly. Madeline had been observing Chazz and Bastion’s behaviour around each other for a while now, waiting for the right moment. She wanted her father to be happy, and she felt her teacher was the best choice for him.

The two Princeton’s walked back to the classroom, and found none other than Bastion Misawa, packing up some extra things in the classroom. They stood there in silence for a moment, not disrupting Bastion.

Madeline coughed, and Bastion turned, startled.

“Oh, Madeline. And your father is here too.” Bastion gave Chazz that gorgeous smile. The shorter male blushed. “Is there a problem, Mr. Princeton?”

“Uh, no… I have a question.” Chazz said, averting his gaze from the British teacher. He kept quiet, wondering how to ask this while continuing to keep his cool personality.

After a few moments, Madeline was fed up with her father’s hesitation, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. “Papa has a crush on you, and he wants you to come over for dinner tonight!”

Bastion’s cheeks went bright pink, and he stayed silent for a moment, which worried Chazz. Crap, what if he made things completely awkward with his own daughter’s teacher? How would Madeline function in school then? He’d probably have to pull her out of class, or even the school!

“O-oh well… I’d love to!” The teacher smiled again, and Chazz gave a small smirk.

“Well, of course you would.” Chazz said smugly, pretending he wasn’t having an internal freak-out a few seconds prior.

Madeline beamed. “Great! I’m going to make you salad, Mr. Misawa!”

“Why thank you, that’s very sweet.” Bastion said, smiling at his young student. She looked up to her father.

“I’m going to wait outside for a sec…” she giggled, and ran outside, leaving the two males alone in the classroom.

“Ha, she really wanted me to ask you that… she wasn’t ever going to stop asking until it happened.” Chazz said awkwardly. He fiddled with the collar of his black coat.

“I see she’s not the only one who wanted us to have dinner, though.” Bastion seemed to be finished tidying up now, and he was smiling at Chazz again.

“That might be true.” The look on Chazz’s face made it obvious that it was true, and Bastion saw that.

“I’ve been hoping you’d ask me eventually you know.” The teacher said, looking a little shy. “I don’t smile like that at just anyone. Plus, you were staring at my behind every day, so I thought it was just a matter of time.”

Chazz blushed again. “Oh, just be at my place by eight. Don’t be late, or you won’t get any food.” He grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper, writing his address and phone number down before handing it to Bastion.

“Will do.” Bastion smiled as he took the paper, and put it in his pocket. Chazz left the classroom with a small smile.


End file.
